


You Do Something To Me

by Politzania



Series: Just One of those Things [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony finally asks for what he wants, and James is happy to give it to him.





	You Do Something To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much Porn Without Plot - this has been hanging around in my WIP folder since last fall. Thanks to tisfan, Mistress of WinterIron Smut, for the readthru & suggestions.

Despite his public image leaning towards the egotistical and self-centered, Tony Stark sometimes found it difficult to ask for what he wanted. Oh, he had no problem giving orders - whether in the boardroom or in the heat of battle. Explaining what needed to be done and how to do it was his expertise. When it came to the realm of facts -- getting from Point A to Point B -- that was a breeze. 

Stark men are iron, that's what Dad always said, and implied in that motto was a secondary ideal; Starks never asked for anything. They either made it themselves or they took what they wanted. The problem was, what Tony wanted wasn't the sort of thing he could just take. Besides, per the example of his own mother, Tony had determined that his wants weren’t all that important in the larger scheme of things. After all, If you never ask for something, you’re never disappointed when you don’t get it. 

Tony had gotten better. Rhodey and Pepper knew to prompt him, find out what was going on in his head. Inquiries were easier to respond to than having to make a request. And then there was James, who seemed to be able to read his damned mind, at times. Tony was well aware how fortunate he was to have someone taking such good care of him, so he tried to be grateful and return the favor by giving James what he wanted as well. 

But that was part of the problem. No, ‘problem’ was too big a word - Issue? Dilemma? Quandary? Whatever it was, the occasional scenes he and James played out always put Tony in charge. And sometimes he didn’t want to be. Having someone else’s pleasure be your responsibility was a heavy load; once in awhile he’d like to lay it aside and relinquish control to someone he knew he could trust. 

But now it felt like too much to ask, as he and James had fallen comfortably enough into their roles. Sex was only a small part of their relationship and Tony refused to jeopardize what they had built together. He hinted around the edges, but never actually said anything until James caught him in a weak moment, and he blurted it all out, finishing with, “And I totally understand if it’s not your thing, sunshine. It’s not as if I haven’t been enjoying everything we’re doing now. I have absolutely no complaints, trust me.” 

“None here either, Boss. Let me give it some thought.” Tony figured that was it. There was no way he was going to jeopardize their relationship by pushing any further. What they had was so already much more than he had ever imagined or could possibly deserve. 

Besides, he had another huge board meeting to deal with. Pepper had to teleconference in, as she was putting out fires in Brazil. Without her there in person, feathers had gotten ruffled and he’d had to make concessions he wasn’t terribly happy with. But the deals got done. Once the boardroom cleared out, Tony punched the elevator button for the workshop. He’d say hi to Dum-E and Butterfingers and crash on the couch. JARVIS would tell James where to find him. 

When the car stopped just two floors down from the executive level, Tony was a bit irritated. Yes, this was one of the public elevators, but JARVIS still should have known better. He was surprised to see James step through the door, and even more so when he said, “Thanks, J. Clear the destination and hold this car until further notice.” Then he prowled over to Tony and backed him up against the wall. 

“You’re mine tonight, darlin’,” he purred, wrapping his metal hand around Tony’s tie and tugging just the slightest bit, “To do with just as I please. Gonna take you apart, nice and slow. Make you forget everything else in the world... til all you can say is ‘more’, ‘yes’, and ‘please’.” After a fierce, fiery kiss, he added, “This is what you’ve been wanting, isn’t it?” James’ predatory tone softened for a moment.

“Yes, please!” Despite feeling a bit blindsided, Tony was already getting into the scene and loving every moment. 

“And if it gets to be too much, you’re gonna tell me, right?” 

“I know my colors, Sarge,” he replied with a grin, 

James’ lips quirked. “Should have figured you for a sassy sub. Strip for me, sweetheart.” He stepped back and leaned against the opposite wall. 

Despite the rather abrupt command, Tony didn’t say a word; he wanted to see just how far James planned on taking the scene. Off came the suit jacket, then the tie, as he held James’ gaze. Cufflinks went in the jacket pocket, then his shoes and socks were next to go. Tony couldn’t resist making it a bit of a show as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and shimmied out of his slacks, neatly hanging them over the elevator handrail. 

As Tony removed his undershirt, James took both his wrists and pinned them above his head in the firm grasp of his metal hand. “Hold on there a second, sweetheart. Let me help ya out.... ” Another possessive kiss nearly took Tony’s breath away, and then James tucked one finger into Tony’s waistband, tugging down slightly, as he ran his hand slowly across to the other side. He repeated the slow motion striptease, inching the boxers down over Tony’s hips. 

Tony wasn’t sure what was driving him more crazy -- James’ touch, just barely grazing his stiffening cock on each pass, or the insufferably smug look on his face. Plus the whole ‘restrained against the wall’ thing. That was definitely doing things for him. 

“Here’s what happens next, sugar,” James drawled. “I’m going to tease you some more, and you ain’t gonna come til I say. If you can be good and give me the best suckjob I’ve ever had, then you get something special. JARVIS, take us up to the penthouse, please.” 

As the elevator doors opened, James handed Tony his tie saying, “Go to the bedroom, lie down on the bed and put this on as a blindfold. I need to get a few things.” He did as he was told, shivering in anticipation. He heard James enter the room a few minutes later and set something down on the nightstand. 

“Put your hands under your head, sweetheart,” James instructed, “and keep them there ‘til I tell you otherwise. Gonna keep behaving for me, aren’tcha, doll... gonna let me treat ya good....” 

Tony was an absolute sucker for that old Brooklyn accent, and James was taking full advantage. His teasing was gentle, but relentless; taking advantage of all four remaining senses, which were heightened due to the blindfold. 

James offered him sweet, fragrant fruits alternated with bitter dark chocolates; the salty sting of umeboshi followed by small sips of sparkling water. A drizzle of maple syrup across his tongue brought a smile to Tony’s lips; a memento of their first morning together. 

“I’m not going to fit into that Tom Ford suit you like so well if you keep feeding me up like this, darling,” Tony commented, only to gasp in surprise as ice trailed across his sensitive skin; first in wide stripes, then delicate loops and whorls. James followed its path with hot lips and tongue, but he was careful to make sure Tony never got quite enough contact, enough friction to be able to do anything but ache sweetly for release. 

A fizzy, floating sensation tickled around the edges of Tony’s mind. A small part of him wanted to resist, to stay focused, but that was missing the whole point of the scene. So he relaxed into it instead; letting whatever was going to happen, happen. 

“Tony, darlin’, you’re being so good -- got me so hot for you,” James murmured into his ear, as he ran his hand down Tony’s side and over his hip for an all-too brief caress of his throbbing cock. He laughed breathily as Tony jerked and moaned. “How’s your color, sweetheart?” 

“So goddamned green. Wanna touch you so bad....” Not being able to respond, to just have to lie there and take it had been driving Tony wild. 

“Well, then... get that sweet ass of yours up and drop down on your knees. I need your lips around my dick as soon as fucking possible. Lose the blindfold. I wantcha lookin’ up at me.” 

Tony scrambled up from his prone position, pulling the tie from across his eyes as he slid down to the floor. James sat on the edge of the bed (and when had he gotten undressed?), tossing a few pillows on the floor for him. When Tony moved into position, James caressed his cheek, then said, “Put your hands right here, darlin’.” He gestured to the tops of his thighs. “Since your lips ain’t gonna be off my dick til I say so, I want you to tap twice if you need a break. That and I don’t wantcha sneaking a jerkoff in. I still haven’t said you can come.” Tony did as he was told, then leaned in and got to work. 

He started teasingly, with kisses and licks up and down James’ wonderfully hard dick, but couldn’t resist the temptation for long and dove in, taking it in nice and deep. Not being able to use his hands was a challenge, and the angle wasn’t completely conducive to all the tricks he wanted to try; but he didn’t let that stop him. James had asked for the best blowjob of his life and Tony was always up for a challenge. 

But as much as he was enjoying giving head, it still wasn’t quite what he was craving. So Tony reached out, took James’ hand and placed it on the back of his head, pressing down and in. James tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair, but tugged him back and away instead.

Looking down, James asked, “What do you want, darlin’?” His pupils were wide with lust, but his voice was steady. He was completely in control and Tony knew he could trust his lover to give him what he needed without taking it too far. 

“Want you to make me... use me....” Tony trailed off. 

“As you wish.” James replied. He started gently, simply holding Tony in place against slow, shallow thrusts. As he picked up the pace, sliding deeper, Tony focused on staying relaxed, taking everything he was given. Snatching quick breaths between strokes, his lightheadedness was either mild oxygen deprivation or a sign of an impending drop into subspace, but either way he was enjoying the ride. As was James; the tautness in his thighs, and the urgency of his moans told Tony he was very close, so he prepared for a final deep plunge.

But then James pulled Tony back, and growled, “Want to paint ya up, sweetheart.” Tony barely had time to hiss out a “Yes,” and close his eyes before feeling wet spurts against his cheek and chin, his neck and chest. That was all he needed to finally fall away.

Tony was floating, suspended among the stars -- not the cold, terrifying void he’d seen beyond the portal, but rather the warm summer sky of his youth. Lying on the beach, the lapping of the waves a lullaby. He felt warm, and safe, and cherished. He didn’t ever want it to end. 

“Tony? Sweetheart? You okay?” He heard the worry in James’ voice and summoned the energy to respond.

“ ‘M jus’ fine, sunshine,” he slurred. “Green as green c’n be.” Tony had slumped over to lean against James’ leg, head lolling heavily. He felt utterly relaxed; his own arousal no more than a mild, pleasant throbbing. 

“C’mon, darlin’ ... let’s get you cleaned up.” James lifted Tony easily, carrying him to the ensuite. Tony leaned into the warm, wet washcloth as James gently wiped it over his skin, a low hum of pleasure escaping his lips. James poured him a glass of water, holding it up for him to drink, then wrapped him in a large, soft towel, before guiding him back over to the bed. Tucked up together, Tony leaned back into James’ arms and sighed contentedly. He loved the feel of the soft sheets, the fluffy towel, but most of all...

“I love you, James,” he murmured. He really and truly did; saying the words suddenly came so easily. He couldn’t think why he’d been so afraid before. 

“And I love you, Tony,” James replied, placing a soft kiss on Tony’s temple. They lay together for a while before James added, “You’ve been so good for me tonight. You’ve earned your somethin’ special.” He nibbled on Tony’s ear, and let his hand slide down to caress Tony’s hipbone. “I wanna get you off, darlin’, like never before. Feeling up to it?”

Tony took a sharp breath; the haziness and contentment burning off like fog at sunrise, a sudden heavy ache low in his belly a clear reminder of how turned on he still was. 

“Yes, please...” he breathed. A wicked grin stole across James’ face as he rose to his feet, holding out a hand to Tony. He brought him over to the floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the city. 

“You told me once these windows were shatterproof. You’re sure they’re nice and sturdy?” 

Tony wasn’t quite sure where James was going with the question, but he replied, “Well, they probably wouldn’t stand up to a full repulsor blast or a determined Hulk, but yeah, sturdy enough.” 

“Good. Lean back against ‘em.” Huh. Tony hadn’t realized James had an exhibitionist streak, but he approved. He did as he was told, the cool glass a thrill against his bare skin. James pressed in close, his teeth grazing along Tony’s jaw. “Hands on the glass, sugar,” he commanded, unwrapping Tony’s arms from around him and placing them against the window, “and keep ‘em there.” 

After another deep, fierce kiss, James trailed his lips and tongue downward, smoothly dropping to his knees. Tony moaned deep in his throat as James mouthed at his balls before licking a stripe up to the tip of his cock. But before he dove in, James pushed one shoulder between Tony’s legs, then the other, so Tony was suddenly straddling James’ face. He then stood up, and Tony threw his arms out for balance as his shoulders slid up along the glass. 

“Oh, fuck!” Tony exclaimed, as much out of surprise as at the sudden rush of want; the power and grace James had just demonstrated shook him to his core. 

“Wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, but I’d be happy to oblige,” James replied casually. 

At the thought of James taking him, fast and hard and deep; Tony very nearly lost it. Using every bit of self-control to keep from coming, he found himself babbling, “Oh god, yes, please, James, please, yes.” 

“Well, then, let me adapt my plans a little...” James replied, his breath hot against Tony’s straining cock. “I was gonna suck you off right here, in front of the entire city ‘n’ finger your ass a bit, but now I guess that’s just gonna be foreplay.” Tony moaned as James’ tongue traced a slow spiral around the tip of his dick; he was so focused on the sensation he nearly missed the snap of a lid opening. Damn, but James had been prepared. 

He jerked a little when he felt a slick finger press up against him, and James made a soft shushing sound as he dragged his lips up and down the side of Tony’s cock. The small, insistent circles increasing in pressure as his body reacted only added to the sensory overload. But Tony was nothing if not stubborn; focusing on a mental image of his favorite Mandelbrot visualization, letting it expand, drawing his focus away from his own impending orgasm. 

But that trick only lasted so long. By the time James had two fingers inside him, sliding in and out, stretching and probing, Tony was at the end of his rope. “Please, James, I can’t hold back, need you now, please,” he practically sobbed. 

“You really think you’re ready, doll?” James asked, half-teasing, half serious. When they’d done this before, he had taken the utmost caution, opening Tony slowly and sweetly; but Tony needed him badly enough that a little pain would be nothing.

“Yes, more, please!” There was an almost sickening feeling of emptiness as James withdrew his fingers; his hands coming up to support Tony’s back. For a moment, Tony thought James was going to fuck him against the window but instead, he helped Tony back to his rather unsteady feet. 

“Choose your position, sugar.” James said, and Tony stumbled to the bed, getting on his hands and knees. “Well, now ain’t that a pretty picture.” James ran his hands up and down Tony’s back before placing his metal one on the small of Tony’s back to hold him in place. Tony dropped his head, moaning loudly as James pressed his cock slowly into him. Too damn slowly, but pinned under James’ hand, there wasn’t a damn thing Tony could do... and he loved it. 

Loved the gentle words of praise James was murmuring, the burn and stretch, the sparks of light that filled his head as his lover’s cock pressed against his prostate, but most of all, Tony loved the effort and care James taken to give him what he’d so desperately wanted. 

Finally, once he was buried to the hilt, James wrapped himself around Tony, and whispered in his ear. “Want me to stroke you off or are you going to come just from my cock, sweetheart?” He accompanied the last words with a few quick thrusts. 

Tony’s entire world had narrowed down to the sensation of touch; he barely even heard the question. But he took it as implied permission and finally let himself tumble over the edge, losing all control. He’d never been one for quiet climaxes to start with, but the raw animal sounds bursting from his throat surprised even him. 

James’ arm tightened around him, the other holding them both up as Tony shook and trembled, finally going limp. “Still with me, darlin’?” James quietly asked, and at Tony’s nod, continued, “‘Cause I’m right on the edge m’self... can I finish or will that be too much?” 

“Try me,” Tony rasped, and felt James’ chuckle as much as heard it. 

“Stubborn bastard.” But he held Tony close, nuzzling his neck and whispering sweet nothings as he resumed thrusting. Tony turned his head to steal a few kisses, doing his best to match James’ rhythm. It didn’t take long at all before James’ hips started to stutter, and he buried his face into Tony’s shoulder to stifle a shout as he came. 

A slow-motion tumble to the side left them tangled together; Tony wincing slightly as James withdrew. He relaxed into his lover’s arms as they both caught their breath. 

“You got what you needed, darlin’?” James asked, hand caressing Tony’s hip. 

“And then some, ya stud,” Tony replied, stretching with a wince. He might be walking a bit gingerly tomorrow, but god, it was worth it. “It was wonderful. But you always give me what I need, just by being you.”


End file.
